


Дело было вечером

by daana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: Написано в подарок для menthol_blond. У Вити пониженная социальная ответственность, у автора далекие от здравого смысла фаноны.





	Дело было вечером

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для menthol_blond. У Вити пониженная социальная ответственность, у автора далекие от здравого смысла фаноны.

— Виски, джин, текила? — спрашивает Виктор, пока он раздевается и вешает куртку в раздвижной шкаф в прихожей.  
— Не выебывайся, — машет он рукой. Виктор усмехается и идет на кухню, чтобы достать из морозилки подернутую ледяной вуалью бутылку беленькой. Ждал, значит, готовился. Пройдя следом, Яков садится к столу и наблюдает, как Виктор достает и выставляет на стол две гладкие узкие стопки, снова лезет в холодильник, тащит оттуда какое-то санкционное сырокопченое мясо, Яков вечно забывает, как оно называется. Следом появляются сыры, оливки и мелкий маринованный лук. Лучше бы селедки, думает Яков, или сала. И хлеба ржаного. Но он прекрасно знает: совсем не выебываться Виктор не может.  
Яков скручивает бутылке голову, и по первой они накатывают молча и деловито, словно собрались для какой-то скучноватой, но нужной работы. По дороге Яков долго думал, как начать разговор. Нет, на самом деле он думал об этом гораздо дольше — но в голову так ничего и не пришло. Он хрустит крошечной луковицей, пока Виктор жует тонкий лепесток мяса, а потом говорит:  
— Оставил бы ты парня в покое.

Сколько же лет он смотрит, как Виктор делает такое лицо?.. Ровные светлые брови взлетают дугами, прозрачные глаза широко открываются, капризный рот изгибается удивленно и недоуменно: я?.. я делаю что-то плохое?.. не может быть! я же хороший!..  
Двадцать, вспоминает Яков, пока его лучший — на данный момент — воспитанник самозабвенно строит дурочку. Двадцать лет, с первой тренировки. Виктор попал к нему не сразу, его уже успели чему-то научить — и изрядно испортить. И на первой же тренировке Яков громко и яростно, от злости не на мальчишку, а на херовых тренеров, рассказал, какую позорную лажу сейчас увидел и как долго Никифорову придется стирать ноги в кровь, чтобы достичь хотя бы пьедестала в региональной юниорке. Некоторые от такого рыдали. Витя Никифоров скроил милую растерянную рожицу и спросил: а чтобы чемпионом стать?.. Чего? — переспросил Яков от неожиданности, и Никифоров с этой же мордой пояснил: мира. И олимпийским тоже. 

— Дядь Яша, — говорит Виктор, мгновенно становясь прежним, милым и беспечным, — а что такое вдруг? Какие-то проблемы?  
Наглый ты говнюк, думает Яков и сует в рот еще одну острую луковицу. Хмуро роняет:  
— Рано ему еще.  
— О, — говорит Виктор, безмятежно улыбаясь, и снова разливает водку. — Думаешь, рано? А мне, значит, не рано было в свое время?  
Яков чуть не давится луком:  
— Что?.. Когда?  
— Когда я выигрывать начал, — невозмутимо говорит Виктор. — По-взрослому. Когда Стефа первый раз обошел. Думаешь, на одной спортивной злости?..  
И придвигает одну из рюмок к Якову.  
Водка кажется пустой водой.  
— Если бы я тогда знал, — хрипло говорит Яков, едва выдохнув, — я бы тебе яйца оторвал. И ему.  
— Кому — ему? — невинно улыбается Виктор. — Ты же даже не знаешь, кому.  
Нет, вот уж это Яков знает. Как его воспитанник пялился на тогдашнего чемпиона, он отлично видел. Только думал… да твою же мать, что он тогда понимал. То, что Никифоров не по девкам, и вполне успешно не по девкам, он заметил, только когда дело дошло до Джакометти. И только потому, что тот сам стелился под Никифорова, как девочка-фанатка, никого кругом не стесняясь.  
Яков тяжело вздыхает и тянется за мясом.  
— Сейчас уже не о тебе речь. А мальчишке жизнь не порти.  
Вот теперь Виктор злится: брови сходятся к переносице, светлые глаза становятся ледяными. Это Яков тоже видел много, очень много раз. Чаще, чем кто-нибудь еще, наверное.  
— А кому я жизнь испортил, дядь Яша? — очень ласково спрашивает он. — Стефу? Крису? Юри?  
— Стеф сам кому хочешь испортит, — хмыкает Яков почти против воли. — Джакометти, ну…  
— Если бы не я, — резко говорит Виктор, — он бы так и катал не выше регионалки. Думаешь, чего он из кожи вон лезет?.. Да и нормально мы общаемся.  
Яков даже удивляется, поняв, что Виктор задет обвинением.  
— У Юри все в порядке, — продолжает Виктор так же резко. — Мы прекрасно… поняли друг друга. Можешь не беспокоиться.  
— За него я не беспокоюсь, — машинально отмахивается Яков. — Пусть хоть харакири делает. А к Плисецкому не лезь.  
Виктор дергает бровью так, будто и в самом деле чем-то удивлен. И неожиданно покладисто говорит:  
— Ладно. Допустим.  
Яков смотрит недоверчиво, и Виктор усмехается:  
— А если он ко мне полезет? Что, сказать — иди отсюда, мальчик, дядя Яша сказал, тебе еще рано?  
Яков представляет себе Плисецкого — злобного, взъерошенного, яростного котенка, с наглостью победителя считающего себя тигром, — и берется за бутылку. Мрачно говорит:  
— Да уж ты найдешь, что сказать.  
— Да уж я и нашел, — передразнивает его Виктор. — Раз этак пять или шесть. А потом думаю: а и правда, какого ж хуя я из себя целку строю?  
Это он говорит таким тоном, что Яков видит Плисецкого как наяву, со всей этой отчаянной нелепой бравадой, с глупой детской матерщиной. А в следующую секунду понимает: все зашло куда дальше, чем он думал.  
— Так вы что… — говорит он и ставит бутылку не глядя. Донце глухо стукает об стол. — Уже того?.. Справились?  
— Справляемся, — холодно отвечает Виктор. — И дядь Яш… Ты ведь ждешь, когда я тебе скажу, что это не твое дело? Так вот…  
Он не успевает договорить: Яков хлопает ладонью по столу, блюдца и рюмки подскакивают и дребезжат.  
— Прекратить! — орет он, как старшина на плацу. И тут же понимает, что орет совершенно зря: Виктор его не послушает.  
Виктор спокойно смотрит на него. И говорит — так же спокойно:  
— Вот уж нет, дядь Яша. Тут ты нам не командир.

Яков открывает рот, чтобы сказать — он сам не знает, что. Не угрожать же этому идиоту, да и чем — скандалом с последствиями? Тогда этим двум идиотам — последствия заденут обоих. Он берется за стопку, Виктор механически повторяет его движение, в коридоре скрежещет замок входной двери. Яков выпивает поднятую стопку, чтобы не сидеть совсем уж дураком, и видит, как Виктор отставляет свою в сторону. Дверь хлопает.

— Эй, але, — говорит Плисецкий из коридора. Один за другим мягко стукают об пол скинутые кроссовки, шуршит куртка — похоже, брошенная как попало. — Сюрприз приехал, блядь, ты где?  
Виктор улыбается — и Яков с недоверием, почти с ужасом смотрит, как его лицо становится совсем другим. Мягким? Беззащитным?.. Вот таким он Виктора не видел, кажется, никогда.  
— Я на последнем Сапсане решил, — говорит Плисецкий все еще из коридора, — какого хрена спать в поезде, когда можно здесь… Здрасте.  
Он влетает на кухню и замирает в дверях, увидев Якова. Яков смотрит, как блестят у него глаза, хотя морда уже превратилась из радостной в недоумевающую, и чувствует себя лишним, глупым и старым.  
— А мы с дядь Яшей прошлое вспоминаем, — мирно говорит Виктор, улыбаясь все так же. — Хочешь баечки послушать?  
— Я… — говорит Плисецкий и переводит взгляд с одного на другого, явно пытаясь понять, что Яков думает о ключах от квартиры Виктора и полуночном «сюрпризе». — Я… Да вы что, уже бухие что ли?!…  
Вот теперь это обычный знакомый Плисецкий. Ему дай волю, он и тренера матом обложит.  
— Придержи язык, — говорит Яков и тяжело поднимается. — Поеду я, Витя, поздно уже.  
— Такси позвать? — Виктор берется за телефон, даже не пытаясь из вежливости уговорить гостя посидеть еще немного.

Пока такси едет, Яков идет в ванную помыть руки и умыться. Сквозь шум воды за приоткрытой дверью слышна какая-то возня, смех, потом возглас Виктора: «Юрио!» — и ответное: «Фу, бля! Не дыши на меня!»  
Совсем стыд потеряли, думает Яков, но как-то даже без особого раздражения.  
Потом он одевается, Виктор стоит в коридоре с видом гостеприимного хозяина, а Плисецкий трется позади него и, кажется, пихает его в спину. Хоть не за жопу хватает, устало думает Яков и говорит, когда Плисецкий высовывается в очередной раз:  
— Если завтра на тренировке спать будешь, выгоню к чертям собачьим.  
А что тут еще скажешь.


End file.
